Ditto
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Ragna is pulled into the void of the Azure and finds something unexpected. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *UPDATED TO CHAPTER 3*
1. Boundary

Ditto

Genre: Supernatural

Summary: Ragna is thrown into the void of his Azure Grimoire.

* * *

I bring you yet another fanfiction. Ditto is another word for doppelganger, which is a mirror of someone. Enjoy.

* * *

Terumi laughed.

"You look so angry! Come on! Come on doggy! You can do it! Hate me lots! Hate me until your brain bursts with so much hate!"

Ragna glared at Terumi, but he knew he was right. All he could do was hate him at the moment. His body was numb and weak, and the only thing he could feel was pain rushing up his spine and all of his nerves. He coughed up another large pool of blood and Terumi watched him with a smug green.

"Oh let's see. You coughed up alot of blood over there. But this! This is even more than before! See Rags, you made a new record!" Ragna's eyes darted around lazily. HE just couldn't bear to look at the bitch's face. Yet his only other option was to stare at the struggling Noel and Rachel, who were caught in magic traps by Phantom. He felt like giving up. His eye lids were heavy, and he was tired.

'No. I can't die here. I can't die now. I have to... stop him.' Excruciating pain snapped him up as he saw Ouroburos wrapped around his slim and weak figure. He could literally feel the life being crushed away. In moments like this, he would use the Azure, but unfortunately, Terumi locked. It didn't matter how much willpower he had. It was all over. Terumi suddenly dropped him.

"I would love you to die, but watching you struggle is much more fun. In fact, let's up the ante with this." He cackled.

"Maybe I'll start... with your other arm!" Terumi ruthlessly stomped the heel of his shoes directly on the joint, making Ragna scream in agony. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. This bitch wouldn't make him.

'Crying doesn't help. I cried when Saya was taken. Did that help? No. In fact, all this shit has lead me to lose another arm. And I'm loathe to admit, but at this rate, he's probably gonna rip my arm off my shoulder.' Terumi watched as Ragna slowly got to his knees. He tripped him and repeatedly stomped on his head. Visions of blinding white and inky black flashed through Ragna's eye sight. Noel''s screams of terror didn't reach his ears.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Terumi screamed. Now bleeding from the head, Ragna still got up. Gripping Blood Scythe he pointed it at Terumi.

"Time... for you...to...die...Terumi." Terumi growled, but then placed his hand on his chin.

"Well, Jubei did say were headstrong. 'An iron skull' he said himself! Well that won't do. Phantom buddy!" Phantom appeared beside Terumi.

"Show little ol' Rags a new type of hell! He pretty much experiences one everyday, so this should be a. PIECE. OF. CAKE!" Ragna was caught by an invisible force, then plunged into darkness.

Noel and Rachel screamed. "RAGNA!" Tears streamed down Noel's face and worry filled Rachel's expression. Terumi snarled.

"Oh shut up. Its not anything big. He's not even gonna get hurt."

* * *

Ragna finally came to and opened his eyes. It was pure black, and the darkness was so thick that Blood Scythe could cut through it without a hassle. His eyes darted around, and he spotted someone.

"Hey do you know where this?" The person turned around and Ragna's eyes widened.

"This is the void of Azure." Ragna blinked. Rubbing his eyes once more, he cleared his throat.

"Who... are you?" The red jacket, buckles, snowy white hair, and black hakama were all too familiar.

"Ragna." Realization kicked in for them both.

* * *

There you go! Mirrors everywhere! Well not really. Its just two Ragnas there. Please read and review! I would like that very much.

-Orangetabby101


	2. Descendant

Ditto

Chap. 2: Encouraged to kill

* * *

I'm back! Sorry about the late update. School got in the way.

* * *

Ragna blinked, unsure what else to do.

"The hell?! How are you me?! I was just there with Terumi and-"

"Quiet. I have brought you here to reassign you to your purpose." Ragna glared. This guy that was supposedly was him, cut him off to spout some cryptic shit. Ragna gulped. The Azure was emitting some strange energy. Something unusual. He had experienced different waves of energy, but none like this. This was violent. It was filled with rage, and it scared him. He paled slightly. The other Ragna sighed.

"Terumi... he had thrown you into the Boundary." Ragna's frowned tightened. That bitch was going to leave him to slowly deteriorate in the confines of the Boundary. Rachel and Noel would suffer. But how did he survive? No human could! Well, he isn't exactly fully human.

"Unfortunately, you somehow survived." Ragna was about to open his mouth to retort about him saying 'unfortunately', but was cut off once again.

"Wondering why? The Azure you possess has lead you here."

Ragna growled. "You said unfortunately. I'm you!" The other Ragna chuckled, much to Ragna's amazement and disdain.

"We are much different. I can defeat Terumi within seconds, it took you two tries. Only to heavily damage his living form."

"Well shut up." The other Ragna glared, making Ragna want to shit right in his hakama.

"C-Chill! Damn I didn't mean to upset you." The other Ragna signed again.

"I said I would you reassign you to your purpose." The other Ragna grasped Ragna's shoulders and both their eyes glowed a brilliant red. Ragna twitched slightly. It was numbing, but it wasn't pain. He suddenly heard screams of agony and sorrow. The cries of sadness and despair. It was all too much. Ragna squirmed but the other Ragna didn't let go.

'W-What? What are these? Memories? From who? Where are these... coming from?' Ragna thought. It was all too confusing. Only once he heard Rachel mention something to Jubei, and he didn't even know what this was about. Then he heard a soft voice.

'Kill.' He blinked.

'Kill. Kill. Kill.' He ignored them, but the words became louder, and became more of a malicious and angry growl.

'KILL. KILL. KILL.' He shook his head. He tried to think back, as hard as he could. Then he finally remembered what Rachel was talking about. Her words echoed in his head.

'Jubei. We must do something fast. He will destroy us all if this happens. If Terumi gets close...' He blinked as the other Ragna let go of him.

"The... the Black Beast's memories? I don't..." The other Ragna stared blankly, but it looked as if he was hiding an arrogant smirk.

"Yes. The beast is within you. Its hate, anger, malice, disgust, killing intent, annoyance, all of it. You are born from its very remains You are its descendant." Ragna looked down, sadness in his eyes. The other Ragna grinned. If he got to him, all would be lost. Ragna frowned even more. Why hadn't anyone told him this? He would have long ago killed himself to stop it from coming back.

'Why Rachel? Why couldn't you just tell me I was in the way? And master... you lied to me. I can't believe I...' His sad frown turned to a twisted glare of pure hatred. The voice chanted louder in his head, and he didn't care.

'KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL.' Dark emotions hidden away rose up.

'I hate them all. I hate everyone. Everyone did this to me. How freaken long do I have to suffer?! I wish you all could just die!' He tightened his grip on Blood Scythe.

"I am... its descendant. My purpose is... to bring death."

* * *

Will be continued!


	3. Now I Know

Ditto

Chap 3: Now I know

* * *

**We're back! Sorry about this, you know, I took a while to update. Hey! Its called school. Anyways, we're back. Sorry if the chapter is sorta anti-climatic. I had so many drafts for this so its ending up how I want it. But there are still chapters to come after this. Note: You get to see an unlimited Ragna. Note 2: You should probably listen to Black Onslaught during this chapter.**

* * *

Ragna's rage continued to boil and course through his blood. The voice seemed more inviting, more encouraging. It seemed as if that voice knew everything. It seemed as if that voice knew all his problems, all the shit he had to go through.

'KILL KILL KILL! KILL THEM ALL!' The Azure was now reacting furiously. The hate, annoyance, killing intent, all of it, it seemed right.

'Its the right thing to do.' He said, continuing to reassure himself, much to his mirror's approval. The other Ragna grinned,

'Its all in place now. I believe this will end very well.' The other Ragna cleared his throat, breaking Ragna out of his hate filled daydream.

"You do realize what must happen?" Ragna slowly nodded. The other Ragna stared blankly. "If you are ready, before you go, you must face me."

Ragna glared. He knew what he had to do. If he didn't finish him off, all this confidence would have been for naught. He watched intently as thick, black and purple seithr swirled around his doppelganger. His eyes widened as he saw what was forming before his very eyes. The other Ragna's body looked black and red, his eyes glowing red. Soon, the other Ragna disappeared into a large embodiment of seithr. About 9 long necks stretched out from this figure. About eighteen white, piercing eyes glared at Ragna. And all at once, he heard a piercing screech of agony. Large globs of spit fell beside Ragna. Large rows of white, gnarly teeth covered most of his vision. Another piercing growl sounded in this empty, dark void. Ragna took a double take.

It was there.

It was **_it._**

**_The Black_**** Beast. **

A large snarl snapped Ragna and his reflexes awake. He barely dodged the large jaw that snapped in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed. The beast looked like it was somewhat, grinning, at Ragna's misfortune. Ragna drew Blood Scythe too see that its blade was an blood red. He took a brief glance at the Azure, which had black and purple swirling inside of it. He suddenly felt a surge of strength course to every nerve. Then it hit him like a backhand to the face.

'That's why! The Black Beast is the actual source of seithr. This is where the seithr had come from. That's why I feel so... different.' He grinned right back at the hideous creature, which was taken back by Ragna's change in tune.

"HERE I COME YOU HUGE PILE OF SHIT!" Blood Scythe flashed white and red as he charged forth, his obvious target one of the heads. The beast let out a sickening cry as Ragna's sizeable sword plunged deep within one of the necks. He then growled.

"TAKE THIS!" He led his sword down one of the necks and straight to its chest, stabbing one of the nine hearts it had. Ragna pulled out his beloved scythe to see it coated in actual visible seithr.

"Ugh. That's disgusting." He said. One of the heads quickly bit down on him, and using all his strength he barely pried its jaw open. "Bitch." He said as it coughed up some of the worst liquid the world had ever known. He then stabbed Blood Scythe in the roof of its mouth. He slid down its long throat, right to where the rest of the hearts were.

"Now to finish this shit off." He breathed in lightly, then exhaled.

"KEMONO NI SHI!" He growled loudly, letting Blood Scythe slice through the remaining 7 hearts. The beast finally let out a deafening screech, and collapsed.

Ragna stepped out of it, covered in remaining flesh of the monster. He heard coughing and turned to see his other self. The other Ragna broke out into a grin.

"You have finally found your resolve. Your reason is to kill, but not the innocent, only the ones who corrupt the world, such as Yuuki Terumi." Ragna thought back.

'So it isn't there fault. Its fate. I can't blame others for anything.' "I understand. It is now fate I fight against. I will continue to fight to protect what I have left, no matter how weak I seem, how weak I sound, how pathetic and useless I may seem." The other Ragna nodded in approval.

"You are the true Bloodedge." Ragna smirked.

"That sounded really retarded. Sure you couldn't have come up with something better than that shit?" The other Ragna glared. "Don't push it." Ragna sighed half heartedly.

"Good bye then." The other Ragna nodded. "Good bye, Ragna the Bloodedge. May you live to fight on, no matter how weak, pathetic, or broken you are." Ragna waved once more, before finally stepping through a void of light.


	4. New Resolve

Ditto

Chapter 4

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Terumi tapped his foot impatiently.

"Where the hell is that little brat? It couldn't have taken him that long."

Rachel and Noel were completely dumbfounded about what was to happen next. Ragna had been gone for what seemed like hours now, and they were becoming even more worried. A large void of light burst forth, and everyone stared at it. Ragna fell out and managed to perfectly land on his face. He gripped Blood Scythe and stood up. Rachel wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw a new sort of resolve in his mismatched eyes.

"Oh you came back. 'Bout time shithead!" Ragna chuckled, obviously not caring what he said.

* * *

Flashback

_"One more thing Ragna the Bloodedge. Try to control that temper." Ragna scowled._

_"You're telling me that prick deserves some kindness?" The other Ragna merely shook his head._

_"No. Listen closely." Ragna nodded._

_"Yes. Terumi may be bound to this world. He has an observer, so people like him, Rachel, and Hakumen can remain in this world. But that's not the only thing. That only keeps him alive. His strength, however, is surging, increasing beyond limit because... of you." Ragna blinked._

_"That can't be-"_

_"Yes it is." The other Ragna cut him off. "Your hatred and animosity is what continues to serve as another source of his very existence! Trying not to blow off on him may not erase him, but it surely will decrease by alot." Ragna nodded._

_"See ya pal."_

* * *

Rachel blinked. 'He... realizes?' The soft 'shing' sound of metal scraping across the air was heard as Ragna drew Blood Scythe sounded.

"Well Terumi, it takes a shithead to know one. Anyways... we were kinda in a middle of a battle before you threw me in the Boundary. Care to continue?" Terumi cackled.

"YES! THIS IS THE RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE I'VE WANTED TO SEE!" The two enemies lunged at incredible speed.


	5. Done and Done

Ditto

Chapter 5: Bye Bye Prick

* * *

We're back! Enjoy to the fullest!

* * *

The triple pointed blade and the slab of metal clashed within seconds.

"Ho ho Rags! Something interesting happen?" Ragna chuckled demonically.

"Nothing really. Just had a huge eye opening moment. Not that I care to share it with you." Terumi pulled himself over to get hit by Inferno Divider. The two jumped back to take a breath.

"Damn Rags. You got better. And in only this much time. Well anyways, about time I fired this up." Ragna glared at Terumi. Terumi cackled as he declared in an overly sarcastic voice.

"RESTRICTION 666 RELEASED! DIMENSIONAL INTERFORCE FIELD DEPLOYED! CODE S.O.L! BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE! ISN'T THIS SWEET RAGS!? WITHOUT THAT PIECE OF SHIT WORKING YOU'RE TOTALLY USELESS! A GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF CRAP!" Ragna breathed in sharply.

'Don't let it get to you. I need to use my strength. I need to use my power.' He exhaled and began.

"Restriction 666 released. Dimensional Interforce field deployed." Terumi cackled. Ragna grunted and yelled louder, his body coursing with power.

"BYPASSING SEAL!" Terumi gasped, which was rather rare for a man of his stature.

"What the? Rags! What the hell's going on?" Ragna continued.

"BLAZBLUE... ACTIVATE!" Ragna charged at Terumi with frightening speed. "Rags!" Terumi screeched loudly. Ragna punched a fist straight through Terumi's arm, making Terumi growl. Ragna then tripped him and stomped him on his chest.

His injured arm wasn't making this any better. There was no way in hell Ragna would let up now. He was too far induced by the Azure's strength. Ragna's fist turned into the deathly claw. He pratically crushed Terumi's body with strength beyond all limits.

"Finish me off Rags!" Ragna grinned devishly, which was rare for him. He held Blood Scythe in the air, and power coursed into it. It extended to its true form.

"DIE!" He gave so many fierce slashes, Terumi couldn't even keep count. Terumi's body finally fell limp, and slithered out of Ragna's grasp.

"Damn Rags. That was cruel." Said his ghostly persona. Ragna, still in his demon state, grinned.

"We're not done yet." He held up the Azure fist. Growls and screeches sounded, and a glowing red eminated from it. The soul and spirit of the Black Beast itself stretched out from Ragna's arm, consuming Terumi's ghostly form, then briefly sucking back into the Azure.

Rachel and Noel were finally released from Phantom's grip.

"RAGNA I WAS SO WORRIED!" Noel screamed and tackled Ragna and Noel quickly rushed behind her.

"Ragna?" Ragna sighed heavily. It was all done. But everything was lost.

* * *

Will be epilogue next.


	6. Epilogue

Ditto

Epilogue

* * *

A few more words. Sincerely, Orangetabby101.

* * *

Ragna stood by the edge of a cliff and sighed. It was all for naught. All that he lost, would never come back it seemed.

"Ragna. What is bothering you?" Ragna bit his lip at Rachel's tone.

"Its..." He said as tears began to leave his eyes. Rachel softly patted his back.

"Ragna. Please. Tell me what is nagging at you." He sniffled softly.

"I... lost control." Rachel blinked softly, already knowing what he meant. He growled.

"You can leave. I already know you don't wanna waste your time hearing me out. Just go the hell away." Rachel smiled.

"I don't mind. After all, you never get to vent." He sighed.

"Yeah. I lost control. It was the... Azure that was doing all of that. Not me. I didn't fulfill my goal. I didn't kill him with my own strength. I used something else." Rachel sighed.

"And I lost myself to its strength. It wasn't even my consciousness that killed him. It was the strength from the beast. I really wished it didn't live inside of me." Rachel stared silently as the day slowly turned to night.

"And... there's still evil out there. I didn't even defeat the library. Hell, I didn't even save Saya and Jin." Rachel patted his back again.

"There is much more to be done. I kn-" He softly hugged her, crying into her shoulder.

"Please Rachel. Help me so that doesn't happen again." Rachel nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Just saying, that didn't mean to come off as a Ragna x Rachel part right there. But if it seems like that to you then I don't mind if you think that.


End file.
